gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Create-a-Utility-Belt Contest July 2k10
The Create-a-Utility-Belt Contest began on July 16, 2010, and Gaians had to Monday, July 26th to send their entry. The promo for the contest was: Design the ultimate utility belt and win big. Announcements: Coke Guy: Announcement Our fizzy friends at Coca-Cola® are stopping by Gaia to bring you some new things to do. First up: a new item design contest where you could win a giant stack of Gold for designing the coolest, most creative Utility Belt. Mash the link below for all the refreshing, flavorful rules and guidelines! Enter the Create-a-Utility-Belt Contest, brought to you by Coca-Cola® Once the winning entry has been turned into an item by our artists, it'll be your ticket to unlocking some more cool goodness we're working on. Contest Info Grand Prize Winner: :100,000 Gaia Gold, winning design becomes Gaia virtual Item Deadline: :07/26/2010 Rules Please read these rules and guidelines carefully! Submissions that do not follow these rules will be disqualified so hard your head will spin. Also, be sure to check out the longer, more boring Legal Rules. Entry Qualifications * The contest is open to all Gaians! * Complete the entire entry form - we will toss incomplete entries. * Each entry must be one item. * Entries that are too similar to copyrighted material - like items from games, movies, TV shows, etc. - will be disqualified. * All submissions must be your own designs. You can't submit other peoples' work, or contract people to do the design for you. * Entries must not use the Coca-Cola logo or name in their submissions Timing * All entries must be received by 10:00 AM (Pacific Time) on 07/26/2010. * We will judge the initial round of entries and choose finalists based on our judging criteria (originality, clarity of presentation of idea, feasibility of conversion to belt item). * Once the finalists are chosen, Gaians will vote for their favorite item. We will tally the results and announce the winning item a week or two after voting concludes. Prizes * The winner will have the satisfaction of having his or her design made into a real Gaia item for sale in one of our gold shops... and the satisfaction of receiving 100,000 gold. The winner also gets the item for free Guidelines * Though you may submit unlimited entries, we highly recommend that you choose your best idea and enter only once * Please submit items with only one pose or equip mode. If you submit an item with many poses or equip modes, we will choose which of the poses to judge * We would very much prefer sketches and illustrations rather than edits of existing Gaia items. * Many people will likely submit the same or similar item designs; this doesn't mean that someone stole your idea. However, we will do our best to eliminate copycat entries. * If we receive similar entries (and if we have no suspicion of theft/copying) we will simply choose the one that best conveys the theme. * Please keep it PG-13 Winner *'G-Rave Belt' - A stylish Gaia utility belt with pouches, loops and clips for storing your most precious things. :Designed by Kiarrii, winner of the 2010 Create-a-Belt Contest, sponsored by Coke. External links * Youtube: CocaColaCo * Gaia Profile: Coca-Cola * Gaia Contest: Coca-Cola Utility Belt * Announcement: Create-a-Utility-Belt & Win, brought to you by Coca-Cola® * Announcement: Create-a-Belt Contest: Official Rules & Guidelines * Announcement: Create-a-Belt Contest: We have a new winner! Category:Gaia Contests